<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walking &amp; Talking by jewboykahl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290134">Walking &amp; Talking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl'>jewboykahl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Kenny come together despite Sparky attempting to drag them apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walking &amp; Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexisGrey/gifts">LexisGrey</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for my sweet love LexisGrey who gave me this prompt idea!!! thank you for being such a lovely ray of sunshine and supporting my writing AND also giving me a few perfect amazing stories in my own gifts!!! ur truly lovely and i hope i didn't butcher this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think she opened a portal into another dimension.” Stan states assuredly.</p><p>Kenny squints at the moist snow flying out from either side of their boots and Sparky’s paws as they present their counterpoint, “I just don’t see how she would have done that so quickly, y’know? The longest she’s been in charge of the town is two weeks, and we don’t even know if she was in control the whole time,”</p><p>Stan exclaims in return, “She probably did it on accident! She’s insanely powerful and clearly has little idea of the extent of it! She <em>made babies</em>!”</p><p>Chuckling at this, Kenny concedes. “I dunno, I guess you gotta point. I still think that Agnes chick is involved. She clearly knows what’s up.”</p><p>Stan gives a short shrug and stops in his tracks, allowing Sparky to burry his nose in a spot on the ground, doused in precipitation. Their analyzation of <em>WandaVision</em> pause with their feet. Stan flicks his eyes down to Kenny to find them already staring. They smile sweetly at one another in unison.</p><p>Taking Sparky for a walk around the neighborhood became a regular activity for the pair during quarantine. Kenny noticed that Stan was having a particularly difficult time coping with the COVID-19 lockdown (especially considering he could not see friends as often—especially not Kyle, whom as completely paranoid and refused to leave his home).  They quickly found themselves spending an increasing amount of time with one another, and evening being forced to quarantine together when Kenny contracted Coronavirus from work and spread it to Stan. Though they were absolutely miserable while ill and Stan had still not regained full access to his taste, they strangely had a lot of fun watching movies, talking, and just being in one another’s presence.</p><p>For a few weeks then, they had gotten closer and closer to confession. Kenny has always been a physically affectionate person, and not exclusively with Stan, so he never thought anything of the gazes and the long presses against one another—even when each touch began causing his skin to feel feverish. However, there was a time a few days prior that Stan was positive Kenny was going to kiss him. Perhaps this is not proof that Kenny feels the same, but the last time Stan checked they do not treat <em>Cartman</em> like that.</p><p>It is hard to imagine someone as cool and confident as Kenny would be reluctant to profess feelings for someone. They had been in several short-lived relationships in the past, and to Stan’s knowledge, had initiated each one of them.</p><p>Perhaps Kenny was merely looking for a change of pace.</p><p>With this in mind, Stan sucks in a deep breath and extends a hand toward them. Kenny’s round, honey brown eyes widen and attempt to peer down at freezing thumb brushing gently against their freckled cheek. Stan’s body temperature directly contrasts the weather and the subtle warmth of Kenny’s adorable face.</p><p>Stan is reassured when he feels the hand that holds Sparky’s leash grasped by one of Kenny’s. He glances down to watch their fingerless glove glad hand gently glide against his knuckles. Anticipation and joy bubble inside him when his gaze returns to find Kenny’s sweet smile, and those pretty eyes again.</p><p>“Ken, I just want to say that… Well, I just really—<em>fuck</em>,” Stan interrupts himself when he stumbles forward, dragged to his left by Sparky deciding he is ready to move on to a different spot.</p><p>Kenny’s laughs chimes through Stan’s annoyance at the moment being ruined, as he is forced to continue forward with the animal. They grant Stan a humor side-glance. “You’d think Sparky would want you to finish that thought being super gay and all.”</p><p>Stan smiles despite himself and rolls his eyes back to Kenny. He huffs and restarts when Sparky takes another sniff-break. They reconnect gazes and Stan relaxes into their stare. “I was gonna say that I am really—<em>what</em>?”</p><p>“Nothin’, just…” Kenny inadvertently cuts Stan off again with a fixed gaze elsewhere. Their lips are pursed to hide amusement.</p><p>Stan follows their stare to his pet, who has squatted down to relieve himself. “Oh, Jesus Christ, dude! Why is this so fucking difficult?”  </p><p>With another sweet chuckle, Kenny grasps his forearm before he digs into the deep pocket of his winter coat for a grocery bag. Stan’s breath hitches when they lean into him and whisper, “Let me help you,”</p><p>Kenny briefly rubs the tip of their cold, red nose against Stan’s with a wide smile. His eyes flutter shut as butterflies bat their wings against the walls of his stomach. After a mere second that feels like several hours, Kenny presses their lips his. The feeling is indescribable and fills his entirety with an unmatched elation. He sucks in a sharply through his nose when he remembers to breathe a few moments later.</p><p>Another tug on Sparky’s leash breaks the contact yet again; they both laugh giddily. Stan holds the leash firmly for a moment, beaming brightly down at Kenny. He blurts, “I really fucking love you.”</p><p>“I love you,” Kenny assures him before stealing another quick peck on the lips. Their mouth forms a smirk when they pull back and glance at the whining Sparky beside them, “even though you’re a shitty dog dad.”</p><p>“Fuck off,” Stan laughs and starts continues forward again, entwining his hands with Kenny and feeling a bit less furious about the whole COVID situation</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>